


Good Morning

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Human!zenyatta, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Yoga, domestic AU, self indulgent hanyatta really, we need more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Hanzo lets Zenyatta teach him some yoga, among other things.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hanyatta with all my heart and the world needs more of these boys in love.

Hanzo loved watching Zenyatta do yoga; the way he would gracefully bend and twist into different positions and hold it without moving for a minute or so was simply beautiful. He would go out onto the porch in the early morning, Hanzo gazing at him from bed sometimes just to watch him stretch. It was mesmerizing, and Zenyatta knew he liked to watch. He had told Hanzo he would be more than happy to teach him some stretches and positions, and the archer had taken up the offer.

That’s how he found himself sitting on a yoga mat on the back porch, facing the expanse of trees they had behind the house. The morning was quiet, the world still trying to wake up as sunlight dappled through the leaves. Hanzo was breathing as Zenyatta had instructed, legs crossed in the lotus position. The monk was sitting next to him doing the same, and after a moment, Hanzo heard him shift to stand.

“Now, for these stretches, I will help you so you don’t pull anything.” Zenyatta told him softly, hands coming to rest on Hanzo’s shoulders as he kneeled behind his husband. He was flexible, but by no means as much so as Zenyatta was. 

Hanzo nodded, letting Zen’s hands guide him down to where his torso was parallel to his legs.

“Good. Now come back up and stretch your legs out to the side. Reach down to grab your foot.” Zenyatta instructed, his palms warm where they rested on the small of Hanzo’s back. He did as he was told, able to do the warm up stretches with relative ease.

“Very good, Hanzo. Those were easy, hm?” Zenyatta hummed happily as he moved to face Hanzo. The archer nodded, face going a bit warm from the praise.

“Now, I want you to tuck your heel under yourself and stretch out the other leg.”

Hanzo did just that, feeling his muscles burn a bit. It was harder than he thought, holding that pose.

“There, now do the same for the other leg.” Zen continued, doing the motions with Hanzo and giving him a little smile when he looked up.

“That’s perfect, very good. You’re a natural at this, Hanzo.”

Hanzo smiled a bit and dipped his head, licking his lips. He hoped Zen didn’t notice his blush, or at least attributed it to the workout instead.

“Alright, for these next few poses, I’m going to lead you through them, okay?” Zenyatta instructed, standing and moving back behind Hanzo again. 

He slid his hands down the archer’s arms and held them out, then reached over to grip his thigh and pull it wider. That got Hanzo to actually flush, Zenyatta leaving his hands where they were a moment before they slid up Hanzo’s torso to turn it slightly.

“Just like that...Hold that pose there.” Zenyatta murmured, lips suddenly close by his ear as he pressed his chest to his back, checking his husband’s posture.

“Yes, perfect again.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and forced his breathing to remain normal, trying to ignore the throb of arousal that shocked through him.

“Do you need some water, or can we keep going? It is harder than it looks, yes?” Zenyatta giggled, giving Hanzo’s cheek a quick kiss.

“I’m fine. We can keep going.” Hanzo muttered, hands clenching into fists. He wasn’t sure if he could hide his erection if he stood up.

“Alright. I appreciate your dedication. You are doing wonderful.”

Hanzo nodded, then tensed a bit as Zenyatta moved back in front of him, trying to hide the now rather prominent bulge between his legs.

“Now, for this exercise, stretch your legs out behind you and hold yourself up with your arms.”

Hanzo did as he was told, breathing out a bit harshly when the position put some pressure on his arousal. Zenyatta hummed softly as he checked over his form, hands touching gently and leaving tingling sensations after they moved on. 

“Yes, very good. Hold that just a bit longer.”

Hanzo had started to get warm in the face for a whole new reason, Zen’s hand sliding down to his waist and resting there, pushing them down just a bit. He knew. He had to have known—

“Okay, back to the lotus position.”

Hanzo sat up and crossed his legs, breath coming quicker when he felt Zenyatta press himself against his back, arms wrapping loosely around his middle.

“Good boy. You did perfect, I hardly had to correct anything.” The monk whispered against the shell of his ear, Hanzo squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing down a whine.

“Z-Zen, I—“

Hanzo cut short when he felt Zenyatta reach down and slip his hand past his waistband, lips leaving a glistening trail down Hanzo’s neck. He groaned when Zenyatta wrapped his hand around him, already filled out and leaking.

“You did so good for me, so good.”

Hanzo let his head drop back with a soft whimper, Zen working his length with smooth pulls. His hips jerked into the motions, Zenyatta’s other hand sliding up under his shirt and rubbing his thumb over a perked nipple. Hanzo bit his lip as Zen’s tongue dragged over the marks he had surely made, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“You may cum for me, now.” He murmured, Hanzo suddenly pushed over the edge at the soft command. 

The archer curled slightly, Zenyatta working him through his orgasm and muttering sweet encouragements. When he relaxed, the monk let him go, peppering his lips over his cheek and turning Hanzo’s head to kiss him properly.

“You have done so well, my love. I believe that is the end of today’s lesson.” Zenyatta hummed, a smirk on his lips as he watched Hanzo flush and groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
